1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen assembly for an image projection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Some large commercial aircraft have a projection system for showing movies, etc. A typical aircraft movie projection system will include a large screen located on a front wall of the passenger compartment. The screen may be located behind a retractable door or mounted to a frame that can be rotated 180.degree. to expose the screen to the passengers. When not in use, the screen can be rotated to expose a back surface. The back surface of the screen may have a decorative material that matches the decor of the passenger compartment.
Screen material is typically weak and subject to damage. Therefore when incorporated with a rotating outer frame, it is desirable to mount the screen to a stiff substrate. Present screen substrates are constructed from a number of metal sheets combined in a "honeycomb" matrix. The metal layers of the honeycomb substrate are typically bonded together by an adhesive. It has been found that the amount of adhesive in the honeycomb material renders the overall screen assembly relatively flammable and that the assembly does not meet certain aircraft compartment interior flammability specifications. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a screen assembly that was durable, light in weight and less flammable than assemblies of the prior art.